


A Deception So Audacious

by inevitably_johnlocked



Series: I-J's Sherlock Meta Series [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meta, Sexuality, Sherlock Parallels, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitably_johnlocked/pseuds/inevitably_johnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just supposed to be a GIFset. As usual, it turned into a meta. Why Sherlock and John are the biggest liars on screen, not just to the audience, but to themselves as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deception So Audacious

**Author's Note:**

> **_FIRST PUBLISHED MARCH 8/15_**  
>   Original Meta Can be found at my blog here: [A Deception So Audacious](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/113091771410/a-deception-so-audacious-so-this-is-just)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Please visit the blogs of the other contributors to this meta:  
> [beejohnlocked](http://tmblr.co/m-Zuu_soi_705L4wspWDrUQ) | [iwantthatbelstaffanditsoccupant](http://iwantthatbelstaffanditsoccupant.tumblr.com/post/113159976373/inevitably-johnlocked-inevitably-johnlocked-a)
> 
> * * *
> 
> I messed up so badly on this meta, but it became popular on Tumblr and everyone was really nice about not making me feel dumb for my error. People said they want all of my meta transcribed, so I guess that also includes the ones that are all no good, heh. Hope you enjoy it anyway
> 
> * * *

   


So this is just something that came to me as I was putting together some gifs for another meta I’m working on that oddly enough sort of ties into the theme of lying and deception in _SHERLOCK_. This is not that meta, but I thought I would write about this anyway because… what else is there to do on a lazy Sunday afternoon when it’s -30˚C out? This was just supposed to be a silly gifset, but as y’all know, I can _NEVER_ stop at JUST THE GIFS. 

I like to ramble. 

So, Sherlock claims, on-screen in canon, “I’m a high functioning sociopath” **twice**. If we knew nothing else about the show and are only judging based on how out-of-context the gifs are, one might conclude that Sherlock tells the truth. However, after 3 seasons, nine episodes, and countless evidence on screen to the contrary, **we KNOW that’s just simply not true.** This is the deception that Sherlock has created in his own mind to protect himself and his feelings. 

We know this series loves its parallels, so I found this one: John claims, on-screen in canon, “I’m not gay” **twice**. 

It could be argued that it’s probably true, again out of context, but [evidence suggests](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/108380496590/hey-bronte-its-the-person-that-asked-you-about) it’s probably not. This is John’s deception he tells himself to fit in, to feel normal, to protect himself and his feelings. 

When we study the characters and their arcs, we need to look at this series as a whole. [I’m a firm believer that TPTB love paralleling and referencing previous episodes time and time again](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/99232469590/of-scars-and-gunshots), and especially with the advent of _TSo3_ , it becomes clear that a lot of the major clues and hints to anything come in groups of three; one more deduction than we were expecting; the universe is rarely so lazy. 

I know that these gifs are far from compelling evidence of TJLC, but I find that they tie into the Episodic Bible of TJLC rather nicely: Sherlock discovers he’s in love – something a sociopath is apparently not capable of _(I will not make assumptions since my knowledge on the psychology of it all is based on Wikipedia…)_ – in the episode prior to his second not-so-true declaration; John starts shamelessly flirting with Sherlock _(albeit drunkenly)_ – something a strictly straight man probably would not do – and then subconsciously reveals his possible bisexuality to Sherlock in the episode following his “not gay” proclamations. 

In the episodes Sherlock claims he’s a sociopath, John: **a)** is able to make Sherlock laugh, smile genuinely, and become friends with him, and **b)** becomes the sole reason for Sherlock’s very being – his pressure point – which causes Sherlock to almost confess the depth of his care for him. 

The same episodes John claims he’s not gay, Sherlock: **a)** is able to bring up classic signs of jealousy in John and **b)** claims _“Sometimes a deception is so audacious, so outrageous that you can’t see it even when it’s staring you in the face”_ , which is pretty much the motto John lives by until [Sherlock’s epiphany at the wedding](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/109020597380/what-is-love-anyway-or-how-sherlock-holmes). 

I think it’s safe to say that somehow there will be a third time both of these phrases are either mentioned or referenced on screen. Entering headcanon territory here, but I’d like to think it’s going to be the two of them speaking each other’s lines: 

**SHERLOCK:** Thought you weren’t gay.  
**JOHN:** Thought you were a high-functioning sociopath. 

But that’s just me being a silly dreamer :) 

I don’t doubt for a second that S4 will be our huge climax season _(I’ve always thought of the series as a 5-act Shakespearean play, and Act 4, Scenes 2 and 3 are usually the big climax scenes, if I recall my high-school English literature classes correctly)_ , and something’s gotta give. If we hear these lines uttered again, I sure as hell believe we’re going to be this_close to our Johnlock Moment™. 

> **beejohnlocked said:** Love this, and I agree, though I would like to point out that Sherlock also says he’s a sociopath in his conversation with David. And refers to it when he tells Molly that not all the men she falls for have to be sociopaths. Still I agree!

UGGG. Thank you for pointing out this GLARING MISTAKE IN MY THEORY – Sherlock actually says he’s a high-functioning sociopath **FOUR** times: in _ASiP_ , with Molly in _TEH (albeit offhandedly and I COULD argue he was saying “in general”)_ , with David in _TSo3_ and in _HLV_ before Magnussen’s head shot. Like, how the hell did I miss those?? _TSo3_ is an episode I have picked apart second to second!!! I WROTE A FUCKING [META ON DAVID](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/98723924852/all-about-david), FOR CHRIST’S SAKE. 

Oh well. Hope this is still an interesting read for y’all anyway. Thank you all for being so nice and supportive :) 

> **iwantthatbelstaffanditsoccupant:**  
>  I think this is spot on, but the larger question for me is is it for show and protective… or do these characters actually believe this faulty self-analysis to be true, _(only to discover it isn’t?! Please!)_
> 
> I also think siblings play a big role here. Sherlock has been trying to be like Mycroft, but he has recently booted him out of his Mind Palace in favour of what John has to teach him _(‘not you’ to Mycroft and ‘you keep me right’ to John)_. Of course we haven’t met Harry yet, but one would think that’s gonna be a very special confrontation. 
> 
> There is a tendency to make Sherlock and John opposites who fit together perfectly. While Sherlock needs to realise he is *not* Mycroft, but equally good, it makes sense for John to see the ways he *is* like his family, who he has seemed to have written off completely as dysfunctional. Sherlock doesn’t have to subvert huge parts of himself in an effort to be like Mycroft _(Mycroft is fine without what he sees as merely a pet goldfish, but Sherlock truly needs John)_ , and John doesn’t need to deny his sexuality in an effort to not be like Harry _(yes, she’s gay and an alcoholic and can’t keep her relationship together…but those three things aren’t a group package you take or leave as a whole)_.

Well said! You pose a very interesting point here! 

I have a theory / headcanon that a huge reason why we haven’t seen Harry yet is because I think she’s going to serve as LITERAL MIRROR for John… I think she might be John’s TWIN sister, and a lot of the reason he stays away from her is because he literally sees himself in her. He needs to face that in order to move forward with his life with Sherlock.


End file.
